Soulless Desire
by MyLamb
Summary: [AU][SessKag]Years Ago, Sesshoumaru angered the miko Kikyo greatly. She placed upon him a curse, seperating him as two creatures in one. One, his Dog Self. The other, his human. The only way to redeem himself, is to make Kikyo's soul Love him once more.
1. Prologue

_**Soulless Desire  
**__**Prologue **_

Kikyo sighed gently, leaning into the warm chest behind her. The warm breeze caressed her face, playing with her hair.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Looking down at her, he arched his eyebrows.

"Is this even possible?" She closed her eyes, allowing her breathing to become in sync with his.

"Is what possible?" His velvet voice sent shivers up her spine, causing her heart to leap.

"Us."

"Obviously so." He ran his fingers through her hair, toying with the midnight strands.

"I Love you Sesshoumaru." She kept her eyes closed, listening to the gentle beat of his heart.

Sesshoumaru remained silent as realization sunk in. He had fallen into the same trap as his father; he had fallen for a _human _woman. He truly cared for the girl in his arms, but to admit such a thing, was to admit defeat… He should not have repeated such a mistake, the past result was Inuyasha – how could Sesshoumaru bring himself to make something such as that?

Kikyo opened her eyes. Wasn't he going to respond?

"Kikyo, I cannot Love you." Sesshoumaru looked down at her, brandishing his stoic mask.

Kikyo pulled away from him, hurt splayed across her face, shimmering in her eyes, "Wh-why?"

"You're human. I could never Love," for a moment, he hesitated. It was the best thing to do, right? Of course, this Sesshoumaru could not be known for such a mistake as his father was now, "I could never Love a human."

"You seemed to Love me a moment ago! What are you afraid of now Sesshoumaru?"

"I fear nothing wench." His emotionless mask remained unflawed, "You heard me. No human will ever deserve Love from one such as I."

"You – You two-faced bastard!" Kikyo's heart burned, her passion forming into hate. She brought her hand across his magenta striped cheek, tears spilling onto her face.

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch from the attack, though he saw it coming long before her hand connected with his face.

"You led me into your heart, and now you're throwing me out! _How could you!"_ Her thin hands formed into fists, and she clenched her teeth.

Unable to control himself, Sesshoumaru smirked at the sight of her defiance.

The young woman winced; his one show of emotion was the result of her degradation. Her heart stung, but she knew how to punish the Youkai. Wiping at her eyes, she took a step back, her body radiating with Holy energy.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed – just what did she think she was doing?

"You're a two-faced lair Sesshoumaru. But," She paused, watching his eyes slowly narrow, "I know just how to punish you."

Growling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru flexed his claws.

"Since you already seem to have two sides my dear Sesshoumaru, how about I separate them? Your dog half on one, your human form on the other… that sounds good to me."

"Shut up wench. You have not the power to do such a thing." He should have killed her right there. He _wanted _to kill her. But… he couldn't bring himself to.

"You willing to take that risk Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo leaned her head back, staring at the sky. The new moon… perfect.

"Your beast side can be unleashed upon the earth when the New Moon takes its power on your Youki. It will be sealed away during the rest of the Moon's cycle, your human form dominant. _Two trapped in one_."

"Your tongue speaks nonsense human." Sesshoumaru felt himself tense though; her scent gave no hint of lying…

"Until the time you attain the Love of another human girl."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "That should not be difficult. It was simple enough to attain _your _unwanted affection."

Kikyo threw her head back, and laughed dryly. The wind picked up, shaking the leaves of the surrounding trees, swaying the branches.

"Not just anyone's Love Sesshoumaru. _Mine…"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Kikyo laughed freely as her soul departed from her body. Death was the only way she could achieve the power to perform such a curse. Only in her death could she punish the one she had dared to Love…

**:-----:**

Teeth slashed through and through, claws tearing the flesh to shreds. He'd started on a hunt for deer, but an old man had caught his eye.

Really, it tasted so much better, even if it always brought him so much trouble anymore. No one would miss this guy though. He was just some hermit, living alone out here. He wouldn't be missed. Besides, he was trespassing.

_That's what you thought last time…_

Ignoring the thought, the silver beast finished his meal. The Sun had yet to rise, so he ran. Stretching all four legs to their limit, he savored the feel of the wind rushing over his face.

:------:

Running crimsoned claws through silken hair, he stretched his stiff body. It was the last Night of such torment for a few more weeks. Locating the clothes he had laid out the day before, he sighed internally. The attire of this era was, to say in the least, disturbing. He chose to wear blue jeans and a solid color T-shirt on most occasions. Today he wore a white shirt that clung to his toned body, revealing the hours of training he put forth.

Training… Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead, folding himself to the ground. He could no longer perform enough killing and hunting to keep his body in a desirable fitness. Now he had to take time of his day working out, exercising.

"What am I supposed to do about that body?"

_Hmm… I don't know. Not my problem._

"I thought we were going to stick to deer and such?

_But the old man was so much more enjoyable. You know how it is, humans will always fight back._

"I am aware."

_We need to do something. I don't know how much longer I can contain myself to deer._

"Don't forget the occasional trespasser."

_Yes, well, they may be more entertaining than deer, but still…_

"You want more?"

_Exactly._

"Me too… Me too…" Sesshoumaru mumbled his words. He needn't worry about himself getting in trouble for the murder, it would simply be labeled as yet another dog or wolf attack, and people would move on. It would probably be days, or even weeks, before some other trespassing hunter stumbled upon his remains.

Lying back in the grass, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, blocking out the heated Sun. Over the centuries of time, one thing that had never changed was the sky.

_So… you've found the newest reincarnation?_

"Indeed."

_Well, why are you sitting around here then?_

"Shall we review the demise of the past ones we've found?"

_Hn._

"The first one was eaten –"

_Not my fault…_

"Not your fault? I don't believe I was the one who shredded the girl to pieces."

_You shouldn't have had her over so late in the afternoon._

"We've scared numerous off, not found several until too late, we've simply not located some –"

Ca_used the last one to commit suicide._

"How do you believe we fare with making this one break the curse?"

_I'd say not a chance. How bout we just eat her?_

Rubbing his temples, Sesshoumaru sat up. Moving swiftly, he began to make his way out of the all too familiar forest.

"I do no wish to remain this way forever."

_You think I do? I only get three Nights every twenty-eight days._

"Hn." Stepping quickly he listened to the silence of the forest. It was always so quiet after a murder. He'd lived in and around this area for longer than he cared to remember. It was the very place the curse had been cast. He felt _attached_ to the place. He'd bought the deed to the land years ago, when people had tried to move in on it.

_What's this ones name?_

"Kagome."

_Hmm… sounds delicious._

"Please refrain from eating this one."

_You're no fun._

"So I've been told."

* * *

**Okay, look. This story, this plot line, belongs to _me. _Not Striking Falcon. If you have the intelligence to realize this, please, go on. Otherwise, please, take a moment to think with me.**

**In Second Chance, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru harbored no feelings for each other before the curse. In Second Chance, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru are wed – and Sesshoumaru refuses to mate Kikyou. In Soulless Desire, They do Love each other – and Sesshoumaru refuses to admit it. In Second Chance, Kikyou turns Sesshoumaru into a dog. In mine, no such thing is done. Sesshoumaru is in his human form save on three Nights of the New Moon. In all essence, he is now two beings, trapped in one body. He has two lines of thought. **

**I have stolen nothing. I have never read Second Chance. Before receiving reviews about stealing the other story's plot, I did not know it existed. After receiving reviews claiming I was a thief, I read the first chapter. Have you read it recently? Please, try comparing them. You'll understand what I'm trying to say. **

**There are only so many basic plot outlines in the world. Please, be mature, grow up, and realize this.**

**If you think I've done something wrong, please, just e-mail me about it. I'm not going to get all whiny and type in caps that you're wrong. Due to anonymous harassment, I'm afraid I'll have to disable anonymous reviews. Feel free to drop me an e-mail if you wish. None of the people that claim I've stolen Striking Falcon's work will leave me and e-mail address to contact them by. I want to try and understand _why_ they think I've stolen the story.**

And by the way, the words, or thoughts rather, in italics _are _Sesshoumaru's halves talking to one another. Which ever part is not currently in control uses italics to talk to the currently dominant one. Sorry if it's confusing!

– Bows to Ray –

You gave me the entire plot idea!

**_Please, Review._**


	2. Blue Eyes

**_Soulless Desire  
Chapter One_**

****

Turning his head back to glance at the trees once more, Sesshoumaru internally sighed. He disliked the noise and smell of a city.

The warm breeze danced through his silken hair, the silver tresses brushed across his face, caressing his cheek. No doubt he stuck out in a crowd. Although humans had become such closed up beings, some primitive instincts remained. When he walked past, something in them clicked, something screamed to them, predator. It would, of course, simply be passed off as his size and features intimidating them. Yet, they still scooted away, shifted in the other direction, kept a wary eye on him.

The feeling of belonging escaped him, no matter where he went. Only in his woods did he ever feel remotely safe and at home. And even there his privacy was repeatedly invaded. Hunters, and hermits like the one before would pass through, believing the land unoccupied.

_Perhaps we should invest in fencing?_

Had he truly possessed enough sarcasm before for both sides to be so readily blessed?

"Kagome!" A high pitched voice called. A thin girl called to another, seemingly waving her to follow. She had a bit of hair pulled up on one side; her eyes seemed beyond her age.

"But don't they look so sweet Rin! I just want to take them all home with me." This girl, Kagome he presumed, had her face pressed up against a wide glass window.

"They do!" Rin laughed pointing at the glass, "But the movie will start any minute now."

"Alright," Kagome sighed, "Maybe I can convince my mom to let me have one…" She walked with the other girl, steps light, carefree.

"Hope so. They're so cute!" Her face glowed with laughter.

_She has blue eyes…_

"So I noticed." Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised by her resemblance to Kikyo, for he'd seen it before. Even her scent was remarkably similar, though less marred by worry and pain. She appeared in her late teens, sixteen of seventeen perhaps.

_Not only does she smell delicious, but her appearance is more than appealing… _

Nodding automatically, Sesshoumaru walked down the busy sidewalk to the building they'd been at moments ago. The crude sign above the entry to the building read **_"Animal Shelter"_** and scrawled in beneath in smaller letters was "**_No Kill"_**

Bringing his face closer to the glass, he glanced into the window. In a high walled box covered in blankets resided over a dozen bright eyed puppies. The strategically placed creatures had caught the attention of Kagome for obvious reasons. They were cute, and innocent looking in the least. The largest bullied the others, but only in fun at this age. Much like Inuyasha and himself when they were young.

_I'm beginning to like this one already._

"And here I thought you wanted to eat her."

_Well, if she likes dogs, maybe she's worth having around..._

As Sesshoumaru entered the shelter, he was greeted by an array of barks and howls. He walked past the window puppies, and looked at the others, golden eyes greeted with brown counterparts.

One cage in particular caught his eye. The tag read "**_Alaskan Malamutes_**"

Inside the thin metal bars were five puppies. They were a bit older than the ones in the window, but still very much puppy nonetheless. Sticking a claw between the bars, he scratched a fuzzy white head.

"I feel bad for that one." A feminine voice said from his right.

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru withdrew his finger from the cage.

"Well, all four of her brothers are going to be going to a dog shower. But that one won't, she can't be shown." The plump woman sighed slightly, looking fondly at the creatures in the cage.

"Why not?" Really, although most people felt the constant need for speech, they always seemed to require an invitation to share information they possessed.

"She's got blue eyes." The woman smiled sadly, "Her pure white coat is allowed and all, but blue eyes are a disqualification. Her brother's all have brown eyes. I rather prefer the way she looks, but I don't make the rules."

The woman's round face seemed honest enough, even kind, but she didn't seem very bright. She was the type of person who was very knowledgeable on one subject, but could tell you very little of anything else.

"Will she ever be adopted?" Sesshoumaru kept his face emotionless, but he could see the woman's eyes light up a bit.

_What on Earth are you doing?_

"Hmm… Probably. But she most likely end up back here in a few months." She ran her fingers through her massive mess of curly reddish-brown hair. "Sure she's all small now, but she won't be for long. Malamutes, even females, weigh eighty or so pounds as adults. Possibly more depending on her diet."

_I can't believe it. My other half has gone all soft over a puppy._

"Do they require large amounts of care?" Sesshoumaru kept his mask in place, but he felt as though he had something in common with the little creature.

"Do you have a nice open space she could run in? If you don't, she'll need plenty of walking, they need lots of exercise." The woman walked over to a nearby table. She searched through stacks of papers, looking for something.

"I have extreme amounts of space."

_Wow, you're adopting a puppy. This is, in no way, an odd day. _

Ignoring the thought, Sesshoumaru followed her to the desk.

"So, would you like to have her?" The hearty woman smiled warmly as she pushed a pen and paper towards him suggestively.

_Well of course we do! _

Nodding, Sesshoumaru signed his name, and handed her the cash, a little surprised at the cost of taking such a tiny animal.

The woman clapped her hands happily, handing him a cardboard animal carrying box. As she rambled on about vets and shots, food and care, Sesshoumaru simply nodded, mostly tuning her out.

_So… what are we supposed to do with another dog around? We already have issues with feeding me. Wait, will she be fine with deer? Or does she prefer old people too?_

As the woman opened the tiny metal cell, Sesshoumaru carefully reached in, picking up his puppy in one hand.

The warm creature barked in delight, her high pitched yelps filled with excitement. She quickly went about slobbering all over his hand, eventually resting her fragile head on his marked wrist.

"Well, you two seem happy together already!" Placing a ragged towel in the box first, the woman motioned for him to put her into this cardboard cell. Nodding slightly, Sesshoumaru put the drooling puppy in, taking the box by its handles.

"What does she eat?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, disturbed by his other half's thoughts.

"Well dog kibble of course!" The woman laughed warmly, her eyes smiling. "There's a pet shop just around the corner, the guy in there can help you."

_Kibble? Alright, I guess we can keep the mutt. But she better not drool all over me like that._

"What did I just do?" Sesshoumaru asked himself, exiting the pet store. He'd bought said 'Kibble' and also a few other strange objects the clerk had 'Highly recommended'. The puppy whined considerably, scratching at her cardboard prison.

_It's called pity. _

"Hn." Stepping quickly through the crowded streets, Sesshoumaru stopped at a small park. The 'park' consisted of little more than a few benches and a handful of trees. Bending to his knees, Sesshoumaru released his puppy to the worn grass, freeing her of her entrapment.

"What's his name?" A small girl child, no more than five or six asked him. Her voice was slightly marred by her tiny hand she had stuffed halfway in her mouth.

"She doesn't have one." Sesshoumaru watched the foolish puppy try to outrun a butterfly, tripping and falling every few steps.

_My, aren't we the social one today?_

"She has to have a name!" The fair-haired child looked appalled by the puppy's lack of name.

"Does she?" Sesshoumaru watched the child's face twist in thought.

"Everyone needs a name." Her eyes widened, "Can-can I name her?"

Nodding, Sesshoumaru watched the girl carefully as she combed through her young mind, configuring a name for the tiny creature.

"Amaya!" The girl smiled, satisfied. She carefully reached out a sticky hand, petting the tiny puppy behind her pointy ears. She turned to leave, her short attention span drawn elsewhere.

_Well, this exciting day has yielded a blue-eyed over-excited puppy. Now what about our blue-eyed girl?_

"Working on it…" Sesshoumaru growled, coaxing the newly named Amaya back into the box.

_How are we going to introduce ourselves? She seemed to like dogs well enough, perhaps I could –_

"You, will not be going near her."

_Fine, fine. How will You introduce us then?_

"I was going to go with Sesshoumaru, although if you have any other suggestions, I'm sure I will be hearing them." Closing the pet carrier box, Sesshoumaru winced at the instant whining he was greeted with.

_And yet you're so kind to the puppy…_

:------:

Brushing a small white hair from his shirt, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome carefully. She was with the Rin girl again today, and also another. He was fairly certain her name was Sango.

Kagome's choice of skirt was slightly disturbing to him. _He _didn't mind her wearing it, but it really bothered him she was out in public with such a short garment on. The skirt itself was black, her shirt the color of her eyes.

They were walking towards him, and he carefully measured their steps. Kagome was talking with the others, not paying close attention to her steps.

"He was all over you Rin!" Sango's cheerful voice called.

Grinning, Rin felt her face grow hot, "You really think so?"

"Trust me Rin, he was." Kagome assured, her long hair blowing to one side.

Turning to look at her friends, Kagome wasn't looking in front of her. Her face smashed into something hard, she looked up, and was greeted by a muscular shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, wasn't paying attention there." She blushed like mad, muttering her apologies. She turned only redder at the chorus of stifled giggles behind her.

"I assure you, it is quite alright." Sesshoumaru looked deeply into her eyes. They were similar to the pair he'd seen centuries ago, save the set in front of him held more kindness, and less pain.

Kagome didn't move, simply remained there, staring dumbly at him. His appearance was striking, and she felt she could fall into those Golden eyes and never make her way out.

"I should have paid more attention to where I was going…" Kagome stammered. Feeling Rin's elbow in her side, she blinked. How long had she been staring at him?

"I don't suppose you're hungry?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side.

"We just ate." Rin grabbed Kagome's arm, "Another time though!"

Kagome shook her head, trying to regain herself, "Wait, what's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, well I'm Kagome. See ya around?" Kagome flashed a nervous smile, and followed her friends on down the sidewalk, Rin still hanging on to her arm.

"Of that, I'm certain." Sesshoumaru smirked, hearing their words as they walked away. A conversation about him filled his ears.

_Hmm... We're 'hot'. And our pointed ears are 'cute'._

"So it would seem."

* * *

Short, I know! But I felt it should stop there for now. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Please tell me any suggestions or ideas you may have! I always need them.

– Pets Ray – Such a good Muse and Editor!  
**_Please, Review._**


	3. Silver

_**Soulless Desire  
Silver**_

Leaning against a concrete building's wall, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome through hooded eyes. His clawed hands were in his pockets, and he remained perfectly still as people passed by.

Kagome held her purse tightly on her shoulder, wary of being alone in a city as big as this one. She was walking home, Rin and Sango still shopping in one of the many stores that lined the crowded streets. Souta had called her a few minutes ago, asking her to come home. She hadn't questioned him, and had simply told her friend's she had to get going, that she'd be fine on her own. Perhaps she should have asked them to come with her instead.

Something silver reflected the Sun, catching her eye. And there, leaning against the wall, stood Sesshoumaru. He looked like an Angel, beautifully carved into the stone, more perfect than anyone had the right to be. Unconsciously, Kagome's steps slowed. Those golden eyes were looking at her – only her. Lifting his head slowly, he winked at her. Kagome thought her heart would stop. And before she could blink, he was at her side.

"You shouldn't be walking around here alone." His voice of velvet was more playful than stern.

"I–I walk home alone all the time." Hugging her purse to her side, she found herself caught up in his stare.

"And that makes it safe?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Well, no. But still…" she fumbled for words, but couldn't bring herself to contradict him. He was right, after all.

"Then I'll walk you home." He took a step forward, and she followed, her feet slowly picking up their normal speed.

_If she knew her own past, she'd be smart to slap you now and run away screaming._

"Umm… Thank you." Kagome rubbed her face. There was something not quite right about this guy.

"Anytime."

His voice was quiet, and Kagome wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that or not. Watching as the crowds of people in front of them parted, she glanced at Sesshoumaru. Was it his appearance that put them off?

The streets narrowed, and the sidewalks became emptier. They were nearing her house, and he hadn't spoken another word. Stealing a glance at him, she caught his own eyes on her. She felt her face grow hot.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly.

"Do you not like my watching you?" He brought his face closer to hers.

"What? Oh no! It's not like that. I mean, I don't want you watching me, but that's not," She felt like an idiot, but babbled on, "What I mean is… I don't care if you watch me, but still!" pursing her lips, she sighed, "Never mind, just forget it."

_Don't give the girl a heart attack now._

Looking back at him, Kagome scowled. She could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Is this your home?" Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't leave her face.

"What?" Looking around, she smiled, "Oh yeah, it is."

Tilting his head, Sesshoumaru studied her carefully. Kagome could feel the heat from his body, and realized just how close he was to her.

"I should go in." She mumbled, but remained where she was. The warm wind caught his hair, and she watched the silver strands dance across his face.

"Obviously so." Taking his eyes from her momentarily, he looked to the window.

Kagome followed his gaze, and saw Souta's face at the window, watching them.

"I'll see you later Sesshoumaru." She smiled again, sapphire hues glittering.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk into the house, "Yes. You shall."

:------:

His little puppy was really quite foolish. He'd only had her three days, yet she already trusted him completely. So foolish.

The tiny creature would bark in delight every time he raised a hand, in hopes of affection. He gave her more than adequate attention, but she always seemed to want more. Such a needy little thing.

And every Night, when he tried to sleep, she insisted on sleeping with him. He would repeatedly tell her no, but when he woke up in the Morning, sure enough, there she was. Curled up in a tiny ball, basking in his warmth.

_So, you do have a heart in there. But only for a puppy._

"At least the puppy doesn't antagonize me all day." Sesshoumaru scratched behind a fuzzy ear.

_Hn._

"Now, how to next approach Kagome?" Amaya placed her frail head on Sesshoumaru's leg.

_I've no idea. I said we should just eat her. But you wouldn't have it. Well... you do know where she lives now._

"True. Perhaps I should pay her a visit some time."

_Not tomorrow though. Wait a day. You don't want her to think we're stalking her._

"Not stalking her? What else would you call it?" Sesshoumaru watched as his puppy closed her blue eyes, thoroughly enjoying his touch.

_Hmm... __Harassing perhaps?_

"Hn. I prefer stalking."

_As do I. _

:------:

_So what, you're just going to walk up to her front door, and ask her if she wants to walk with you? _

"Something like that." Sesshoumaru raised his hand and knocked softly on Kagome's front door. He could hear several voices inside, and he was fairly certain Kagome was inside. He could only hope she would be the one to answer the door.

"Yeah?" An old man stuck his head out the door. Catching sight of Sesshoumaru he carefully looked him up and down, "What do you want?"

"Is Kagome here?" Sesshoumaru watched the old man's eyes light up.

"Kagome!" He yelled, causing Sesshoumaru to cringe from the noise, "You're boyfriend is here!"

"Boyfriend?" Kagome's voice called, "Grandpa, you aren't trying to set me up with that delivery boy again are you?" Her eyes were accusing as she stepped up to the door.

_Delivery boy? That's something I may have to take care of._

"Oh! Sesshoumaru," Kagome grinned, pushing past the older man, carefully closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru could hear the old man chuckling, sounding pleased with something.

"Delivery boy?" He asked, watching her turn scarlet.

"Nothing!" She said quickly, chewing slightly at her lip, "Umm… so what's up?"

"Would you come walking with me?" He tilted his head, golden eyes carefully watching her expression.

"Uh yeah, sure. Just let me grab my cell phone real quick." She quickly jumped back inside.

Seeing movement at a window, he glared through the glass. The old man was there watching, smile wide.

Moments later, Kagome stepped back out, and nodded to him. She'd not only grabbed her 'cell phone', but she'd brushed her hair, and teeth by the smell.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, cheerful.

Grinding his teeth, Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. "I'm doing well, if that is what you mean."

Laughing, she nodded, "Yeah, it's what I meant." She hummed quietly as they walked. He matched her stride as the walked, the street and sidewalk were empty.

"That's a pretty song," He commented, brushing a few white hairs from his shirt.

Nodding, she smiled, "It's an old lullaby." Though she needn't have bothered, she hummed a little louder so he could hear.

Sesshoumaru walked as close as he could without actually touching her. She didn't seem to mind him being near.

"It's a nice day out." She sighed, trying to break the silence.

"That it is." He answered simply. The warm wind filled his nose with her scent, though it didn't bother him. It was rather nice, and reminded him of the past.

Kagome giggled softly.

"Hm?" He tilted his head.

"Oh, it's just your hair. It keeps tickling my arm." She felt her face grow warm. That sounded stupid even to her own ears.

He lifted his hand to move it, but she caught his arm, "Don't worry about it. I like your hair."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru lowered his hand, but she continued to hold onto his arm.

"Odd…" she mumbled.

"What's odd?" He asked. She looked confused for a moment, surprised he'd caught her words.

"You're so warm." She said quietly.

_Talk, talk, talk. Come on! Just kiss her or something! We need some romance here. _

"I usually am." His voice was quiet.

Her fingers gently released his arm, but continued to brush his skin as they walked. Most people were put off by his aura, but Kagome seemed unaffected.

_Good for us. Though probably terrible for her._

"What is your favorite type of flower?" Sesshoumaru asked, voice expressionless.

"Probably lilies. Or Roses perhaps." Her voice was thoughtful, "Not very original huh?"

"Both of those are very beautiful. Other's preference matters not to me." He watched her face carefully, considering her expression.

Kagome looked at the afternoon sky, studying to purples and blues. Something was so strange about the way he spoke. It was like he learned how to speak from hundred year old books.

"What is your family like Kagome?" He asked. He wished to know more about her. He may have to do look into things without her knowledge.

"Well, my mother, grandfather, my little brother, and I live at my house." She paused, knowing he was going to ask about her father. Everyone always did.

"What is your mother like?" He asked, some curiosity slipping into his voice.

Sesshoumaru watched her expression, surprise glittering in her sapphire eyes. Had he asked something uncommon?

"She's kind. And selfless." Sighing, Kagome smiled softly, tugging at a lock of glossy hair, "I think she's the best mom anyone could ever ask for." Pausing for a moment, she looked at Sesshoumaru, "What's your mom like?"

"I don't remember much about her. She died many years ago." He stated, stoic mask in place. Her jewel-like eyes pooled with sympathy.

The every lasting Summer wind blew a few rouge strands of silver across his face.

"You said you have a younger brother?" He asked quietly. He could guess she enjoyed the company of her sibling much more than he did his.

"Yes, Souta. He's sweet, but usually shy around people he doesn't know." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to keep it out of her face.

"I too have a younger brother." He watched her smile.

"You do? What's his name?" It was difficult enough for her to believe the perfectly beautiful creature in front of her was real, but for there to be two of them?

"Inuyasha. He is only my half brother, we share only our father." His brother's name brought a bad taste to his mouth.

"You two don't get along well, do you?" She felt bad for him. All siblings had some arguments and such, but it bothered her when they truly felt they couldn't coexist.

"No, we do not." He narrowed his eyes, "though he often finds it necessary to come 'visit' me."

"Brothers should get along." She said quietly, worried by the way he seemed to hate his brother so much.

"Perhaps," His golden eyes narrowed further, "We however, do not."

Kagome found herself humming again. Something about Sesshoumaru was… relaxing. He was intimidating at first, but he seemed caring enough, just not very open. Or maybe she was just going nuts, and he really was some sort of stalker. The former seemed much more pleasant though. She'd stick with that one.

"Oh, we're almost back at my house…" She mumbled – disappointment lacing her words.

"It appears so." He watched her carefully, her eyes seemingly undecided on something.

"So, are we friends now?" She chewed on her lip.

"Your grandfather referred to me as your boyfriend." Tilting his head, Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrows.

"Oh, okay then." She bit her lip harder, shuffling her feet.

Bringing his face closer to hers, he brushed his finger along her cheek. Her smooth skin was cool, his warmth bringing goose bumps to her arms. He brushed silken hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She blushed under his touch, her eyes soft.

_Kiss her! Kiss her!_

Sesshoumaru brought his mouth to her ear. She held perfectly, not breathing. He parted his lips, and the voice of an Archangel sang to her.

"Good Night my Kagome. Have sweet Dreams."

_:------:_

Kagome dialed the familiar numbers on her phone, her teeth already tormenting her lip. She turned the volume up on her CD player, and tried in vain to let the relaxing music to take hold. Throwing herself on her bed, she listened closely to the phone.

First Ring.

Second Ring.

"Hello?" Rin's cheerful voice filled her ear.

"I saw him again Rin!" Kagome rushed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You mean him, right?" There was a muffled voice behind her, "Hey Kagome, I'm going to put you on speaker phone, okay? Sango's here too."

Kagome felt immensely relieved. She really needed both of them.

"Okay, now tell us everything." Sango's calm voice talked to her now.

Kagome spoke quickly, and Rin forced her to tell every detail, down to the most minute expressions.

Sango laughed, and Kagome could see her kind smile in her head. She wished Kagome luck with him. Rin however, dissected every word they spoke, finding her own meanings for everything.

"Kagome, I'm not trying to offend you or anything but, Sesshoumaru kind of creeps me out. He seems kind to you and all, but something about him is off..." Sango's caring voice trailed off.

"To tell you the truth, he seems kind of intimidating to me too. You know him better though." Rin spoke now.

Kagome laughed weakly, trying to brush off their worry, "He is a big guy I guess."

"And has weird tattoo-ey things!" Rin chimed in. Sango laughed in the background, "Have you asked him about those yet?"

"No! Of course not." Kagome said, "That'd be rude!"

"Well, you've got a point there. But still, I'd ask him." Rin giggled.

Saying their goodbyes, Kagome hung up the phone. She turned off the lights, stretching out her tired body. The calming music filled the room, but she doubted she'd catch any sleep tonight. Her mind was filled with unanswered questions.

_:------:_

_If we can keep this one alive, perhaps we can get it this time._

"Earlier you were skeptical on our chances." Lifting his head, Sesshoumaru inhaled the seasonal breeze deeply. It smelt so much better in his own woods than the city. How the humans were able to stand the stench of their own waste was beyond him.

_Yes well, it turns out you can be decent to the girl. Just try not to scare her this time._

Jumping over the border of Rose bushes, he easily avoided their thorns. "Scared or not, I don't plan on letting this one run from us."

_Oh, so you're finally going to take charge?_

"How many years have we been like this?"

_Too many._

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru spotted his puppy curled up in a blanket, sleeping soundly. He walked past, stepping silently over the carpet of leaves.

Tossing his head to the wind, Sesshoumaru flared his nostrils. Something disgusting marred the breeze.

_Something of the Hanyou type._

Leaping into a run, Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. Just what does he think he's doing here?

"Sesshoumaru! What took ya so –" Inuyasha's voice was cut off. Sesshoumaru threw himself into his half-brother, pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doing here half-breed?" Sesshoumaru growled. He held him down tightly.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru! Let me up!" He tried moving to no avail.

"Why are you here?" He bared his teeth. He held no patience for the hanyou beneath him.

"Keh, just came to see how you were faring." He grinned slyly, "How's your other half?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Curling his lips, he snarled, "You reek of fear." Growling, he brought his face only inches from Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened, "You smell like a human Sesshoumaru. Where've you been?"

"Your pathetic senses lie to you half-breed."

"They don't." Smirking, he raised his eyebrows, "Does your newest bitch know her past?"

_Kill him! Kill him now, or I'll hunt him down later and do it myself!_

Wrapping his hand around Inuyasha's throat, Sesshoumaru threw him into a nearby tree. He jumped back up, teeth bared.

Standing up straight, Sesshoumaru carefully slid on his narrow-eyed mask. "Exactly what are you doing here_ little_ brother?"

Straightening himself, Inuyasha smirked, "I just wanted to see if you'd made any progress."

Lifting his head, Sesshoumaru glared, "I believe you've made your assumptions on my development clear."

"Keh, so are you, or aren't you trying to kill another one?" Inuyasha's silvery hair danced gently in the wind.

Sesshoumaru heard a rabid snarl in his mind, as his other half made his thoughts clear.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Inuyasha mumbled, amber eyes looking around the ancient trees, "Hey, you don't mind if I stay here for a few days, do ya?"

Sesshoumaru growled in response.

"Hey! I was there when father died, when you promised to watch over me," Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into golden slits, "Even someone as cold as yourself wouldn't go back on that!"

"Dear brother, I care not if you die. It is not my responsibility if you are unable to take care of yourself." Tensing, he flexed his claws.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru! I've lost all my money again, alright! Why the fuck else would I turn to you?" He looked away, and said softer, "I won't get in your way… but I'm in really deep trouble."

"Again, you mean."

"Yeah, alright? I'm in trouble, again." He continued to look at the ground. He hated coming to Sesshoumaru for help. But he'd really gotten himself in deep this time.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru toyed with him, "And you're coming to your older brother again for help?"

_Hn. Let him die. He deserves worse._

Scowling, Inuyasha nodded.

"_Little_ brother," Sesshoumaru clearly emphasized little, "You may stay here. But keep far away from where I sleep. If I happen to catch the stench of your half-breed self within an acre of my bed, I will take pleasure in your death. And my method of murder shall be excruciatingly slow."

_And disaster came – in the form of a silver haired Hanyou.

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions for future chapters are greatly appreciated!

Oh, and addressing an anonymous review I received dealing with unoriginality of my story. I, myself, have never read a story with even a slight trace of similarities to mine. However, please keep in mind, there are only **so many stories in the world. **There's only so many ways you can have someone fall in Love, Die, or go about their ways. There's only so many ways to link words together. So please, don't tell me my story is similar to someone else's. I've not stolen anything. So no, I don't give a damn if there's a resemblance between my story and another. If you leave reviews like these, crawl back to your little hole, and stay there. **Don't leave bad reviews without suggestions on how to improve.** There's no sense in that.

Now that that's out of the way! I deeply thank my loyal readers and True reviewers.

– Bows to You –

– Pets Ray –  
Thank You!

_**Please, Review.**_


	4. I Promise

**Souless Desire**

**I Promise**

**:----:**

Inuyasha sniffed the air cautiously. She had to be close by. Footsteps filled his sensitive ears, and a young woman came into view. She was attractive, hair long, body cared for.

He'd never seen her before, yet she was familiar. Inuyasha melted into the shadows, crouching to the cool grass. Amber eyes watched her movements closely. She stood in front of a house door now, her home he presumed. She reached into her purse, hands fumbling for keys in the dark.

Inuyasha could hear the lock click as she closed to door behind her. Sprinting close to the house, he pressed his ear to the wall. Muffled footsteps were followed by light through various windows. After a moment, all the lights were off, save one. A window on the second story threw a rectangle of yellow on the grass, and Inuyasha jumped to the closest tree. Her curtains were open.

She was digging through dresser drawers. Pulling out a white cloth looking shirt and a pair of dark gray cloth pants, she walked out of his line of sight. Scowling, Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to come back into view.

The light was turned off, and Inuyasha could see the girl pass by the window. Leaning forward, he watched her crawl under the blankets of her bed.

As familiar as she was, he knew she was someone else. Yet, between her past, and Sesshoumaru's lack of heart, her future had been sealed. This girl, this innocent girl, had nothing to do with the past. Yet, she would die. Her future was gone. Sesshoumaru would steal it from her.

Cursing his brother, he clenched his hand into a fist. No. She wouldn't die. He wouldn't let Sesshoumaru take this one.

"I won't let him. Not this time," his voice was the only sound in the Night. Dropping to the ground, he took one last glance at her window, "I promise."

:------:

"– To the Library." The young woman's voice called. She was just stepping out her front door.

"But Kagome!" This voice belonged to a boy.

"Don't worry Souta; I'll be back in a few minutes." She closed the door. A boy's face appeared at a window, watching Kagome. She waved to him.

Inuyasha's eyes followed her. He had to warn her about Sesshoumaru. Somehow. Would she believe him?

She _had_ too.

He stepped up in front of her, "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha adjusted his hat.

"Um, yes?"

"I'm Inuyasha," he paused, fumbling for words, "Sesshoumaru's half brother."

Tilting her head, she unconsciously leaned away from him, "He's mentioned you." He certainly resembled his brother. Same long silver hair, same golden eyes – though Inuyasha's were wider, and fuller.

He arched a brow, "He has?"

"A little. Well, he just mentioned he had a brother." Kagome smiled lightly.

"Keh, I'm surprised he even said that." He muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome laughed, blue eyes glittering. Sesshoumaru may be unemotional, but his brother was the polar opposite.

Inuyasha scowled, "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing," She smiled, "It's just, you and your brother are nothing alike."

"You can say that again," he muttered. He smiled, pulling his hat down tighter on his head, "Hey, I need to talk to you about him."

"What about him?" It'd been about a week or so since he'd been by.

"It's just…" He fumbled for words, "He's an ass, okay?"

Kagome tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

How the Hell did he explain this? His features darkened, "He's done bad things. Terrible things."

"I don't understand…"

He scowled, "The cold-hearted bastard can't control himself."

Kagome felt the breath catch in her throat. Couldn't control himself? She opened her mouth, but words evaded her.

"I'm not trying to scare you, it's just… I thought you should know." This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"Oh…" She shook her head, dark hair falling into her face. Her lip ached from the pressure of her teeth, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Grinning, his face lightened, "Yeah. I'll see ya later Kagome."

"Later," She mumbled. As he walked away, she watched his fingers scratch at his hat, trying to pull it lower. It didn't seem to fit him well.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked slowly. Everyone had warned her of him – Sango believed him 'off', Rin believed him 'intimidating', his own brother believed him 'a cold-hearted bastard'. What did she believe him to be? Alone, dangerous… what else?

Everything seemed right, yet wrong. Right is in the eye of the beholder. Yet, in this situation, she was blind.

:------:

Pulling a black hard-back book from the shelf, she flipped through the pages. _Twilight_, by Stephenie Meyer. Rin had suggested it. She said it had Vampires, specifically a very hot one by the name of Edward. It was long, about five-hundred pages, so she wouldn't need anything else. Tucking the book under her arm, Kagome pursed her lips. She needed something for Souta. He hadn't been doing much other than worrying about Moma being at work all the time, and surfing the internet.

_Harry Potter_. Had he read those? Pulling the first one from its wooden shelf, she smiled to herself. It would keep him plenty interested; she tucked the book under her arm.

"Kagome."

Jerking around, she gasped, "Se-Sesshoumaru." Clutching the books to her chest, she took a cautious step back. She had hoped she wouldn't have to face him soon. Inuyasha's warning still fresh in her mind, she couldn't slow down her excited heart. Those claws, his size, it all screamed danger to her.

His eyes narrowed. This wasn't right. He could sense her anxiety.

_Her Fear._

She was scared of him. How could this happen? Why did this always happen? She took another nervous step back. Her entire body was tense, her books a shield.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" He made his voice soft.

"Nothing…" She mumbled, her distant smile disappearing. He watched her blue eyes flash first to his hands, those clawed hands, to his face. Mentally swearing, he sighed lightly.

_She fears us. As human as she is, even she can sense a predator. We're the very definition of danger. Something has made that click. Or, perhaps, someone..._

"Please Kagome, talk to me," Taking a small step closer, he watched her intently.

Kagome shuddered. She felt she could fall into those eyes. Fall, and never make it out.

All the warnings she'd gotten made her look at him more closely. His very aura made her nervous. How had she not noticed before? Everything about Sesshoumaru was dangerous. Everything about him screamed run-away, while you still can, _everything_.

"What has happened Kagome?" His voice was smooth, "What has upset you?" If she would just talk to him. Her fear curled in his senses.

_Kagome… Don't be like the rest… Don't fear us… Please._

He hadn't seemed so frightening to her before Inuyasha had talked to her. Perhaps she was taking the warnings too seriously. He only seemed concerned about her. Others said he was bad. He tried to show her he was good. What did her instincts say? Danger. Safe. Fear. Trust. She needed new instincts.

Biting her lip harder, she looked to the floor, "I don't know. It's just that, I've been told, well…" Perhaps she shouldn't mention Inuyasha.

_Told what? By whom?_

He arched a brow.

She pursed her lips, grip on her books loosening. She was jumping to conclusions. She shouldn't judge him like this – it wasn't fair, "I've been told that… You're dangerous."

He took a step closer to her, "I am dangerous."

Her teeth released her lip, her mouth opening slightly.

Taking another step closer, he was less than a foot from her, "You should probably run away now," He brought her face close to hers, surprised at how still she was. A wicked smile flashed across his face, making her heart quicken.

Inuyasha's words played through her head, yet, despite his warning, despite her friend's words, here she was. She was trapped, a wall behind her, bookshelves on both sides, and him in front of her. She felt his warm breath on her face, and she held perfectly still.

What was that exactly was her expression? Was it fear? Shock? Bringing his hand to her face, he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"You have nothing to fear from me Kagome."

:------:

Scowling, Inuyasha shook his head. From his place in her tree, he could smell _him_ on Kagome. She seemed okay – for now. He needed to make her see, make her see what Sesshoumaru _could_ do to her – what he was _going_ to do to her.

Jumping to the grass, he looked to her bedroom window.

"I'll save you from him. I promise."

:------:

Inuyasha gulped for air, running faster than he thought possible. He had to get to Kagome. He had too. He had to get to her, and take her far from her house. Sesshoumaru had just left his woods, and would hopefully walk, but he would be able to smell where ever Kagome had gone.

He _had_ to get there first. And get her to come with him. It didn't matter where, just away

Heart pounding in his chest, he beat his fist into Kagome's front door, "Kagome!"

:-----:

**Long over-due, short, not enough of Sessh's "Fluff"-half, and rushed. But, it is here. **

**The next update, I promise, will be soon. Within the week. I just wanted to get this up for you all. **

**-Huggles any readers I have left- **

**-Releases Ray to her couch Condo-**


	5. Envy

_**Soulless Desire  
**__**Envy**_

"Inuyasha, why are you in so much of a hurry?" Kagome laughed. He was acting so peculiar, grinning one moment, jittery the next, "Where're you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see!" Eyes checking each face they passed, he sniffed the air. Youkai free.

Kagome jogged after him, filling with relief as he slowed, "How much farther?"

"Just a bit," he left the sidewalk, and walked up a grass covered hill. She trudged after him, panting.

Reaching the top, she gaped at the scene before her. It was the ocean. The beautiful water, though unnaturally murky, was breathtaking. The hill dropped to a steep decline, meeting the beach-less water. Tearing her eyes from the sight, she glanced to Inuyasha. The grin on his face was genuine, lighting up his eyes, brightening his entire appearance.

Dropping to the grass, she marveled at the water, a tiny boat in the far distance catching her eye. From here, it could have been a toy, carrying its tiny plastic passengers to their imaginary destination. Bringing a tanned hand to her eyes, she searched the horizon.

Inuyasha fell to the ground beside her, pushing the loose long sleeves of his T-shirt up to his elbows. The red fabric clung to his chest, the breeze from the ocean blowing against him. The salty air filled his senses, making his nose itch. Perhaps the ocean hadn't been the best choice.

"I used to come to the ocean a lot," Kagome pulled her blue jean-clad legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, "Souta used to beg me to take him." She sighed, a soft smile complementing her face.

Closing her eyes, she relished at the feel of the wind in her hair. A hundred tiny combs brushed through the silken raven strands, shimmering blue in the Sun.

Inuyasha's eyes lingered on Kagome, gradually moving to the water before them. His ears twitched beneath the inevitable discomfort of the hat, attempting to move it to a more comfortable position.

"Why do you no longer come to the ocean Kagome?"

Opening her eyes, she fumbled for words, unready for his delayed respond, "I don't know… my grandfather isn't as… capable alone as he used to be." She paused, blue eyes glistening with the water's reflection, "But that isn't the actual reason I guess. We've just both changed so much since then."

"Keh…" Putting his hands behind him, he leaned back, golden eyes searching the sky. No matter how much time had passed, one thing that had always remained the same was the sky.

Kagome ran her fingers over the grass, green blades long beneath the hand. Inuyasha was easy to trust, easy to be with. She felt an almost, brotherly compassion for him.

From behind the pair, hidden in the light foliage, a silver-haired figure watched them.

_Sickening. Our Kagome should not be with him._

"Correct," Sinking his claws into the tree's bark, he dug deep gashes into the wood, "She should not be with him right now."

_Don't do it. You can't go out there. _

_"_The hanyou needs to be put in his place." Narrowing his eyes at his offending sibling, he tore his hands from the tree.

_True as that may be, we don't want our Kagome fearing us._

Throwing a glare to Inuyasha, he brought his eyes to the ocean. The salt tainted air harassed his senses, burning his eyes. How anyone could enjoy such a thing as the ocean was beyond him.

Studying Kagome's figure, Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly. She was completely at ease, body relaxed, eyes closed. She was sitting, head resting on her knees. Sitting so damn close to him. Why was he unable to be that close to her, without her shaking in fear?

_It's our masculinity. _

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru attempted to block out his other half. It, was in vain. Lifting a pale finger to his temple, he tried massaging away the oncoming headache.

_She can't help but tremble at our site. _

_"_So you always insist on being so intolerable?"

_Things were getting a little serious. Thought I might break it up a bit._

"How thoughtful," he muttered. Brushing a short white hair from his shirt, he allowed his mind to wonder. There had to be a way to draw Kagome from Inuyasha. His idiot brother always seemed to find a way to destroy anything of Sesshoumaru's he came in contact with.

_What can he destroy if he's gagged and tied to a tree? Unconscious? _

"Always an option."

_:------:_

_It's raining._

"Yes." The rain dumped onto the trees above him, the heavy drops finding their way through the leaves. His clothes were soaked, and a stream of water had found its way down his back. Sopping silver hair clung to him, his bangs plastered to his forehead. Leaning his head back, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

_Come on, get up. We can't sit here all day in the rain._

"Do you truly believe that?"

_Should we not be dealing with the Hanyou? Or going to talk to Kagome?_

The heavy scent of saltwater was masked by the rain, giving his worn out senses a break. Kagome and Inuyasha were long gone. They'd left hours ago – together.

_So what if she was with Inuyasha?_

The sky above gave no hint of letting up on its onslaught any time soon. The cold water dripped onto his face, trickling down his alabaster skin, but he made no move to wipe it away.

_I don't think our Miko will be here to save us this time._

A woman's giggling laughter reached his ears, accompanied by the deep chuckle of a man. The rain had the pair soaked, and they were running together down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand.

They were happy. They were together. They had each other.

_Kagome and Inuyasha left together._

"And?"

_I wonder if they're still together now?_

"Hn."

_I wonder if they're kissing right now?_

Unfolding himself, Sesshoumaru stood.

_I wonder whereInuyasha's hands are?_

Shaking the wet hair from his face, he ran.

_:------:_

It felt like his chest was burning. Like his heart was on fire. Sesshoumaru curled his hands into fists, glaring through the window pane.

Here he was, out in the rain, covered in mud. And there he was, warm and dry, and sitting less than an arms reach from Kagome. She was sitting on a brightly patterned sofa; Inuyasha was on the carpet facing her. It looked like she was laughing. The rain beating the roof kept him from hearing their words. He felt his claws digging into his palms.

Tearing his eyes from the site, Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. He wanted to be in there, with Kagome. He wanted to be warm and dry, to be making Kagome laugh right now. He wanted…

_To have what the Hanyou has._

"I should not be jealous of him." Sesshoumaru looked through the window, smudges on the glass marred his view, but he didn't need to see clearly to know what was going on.

_Why not?_

As Inuyasha stood, the burning in Sesshoumaru's chest flared. The rain came down harder, pouring on the land below. The ground had become a muddy mess.

Inuyasha stepped out the door. He refused the umbrella Kagome offered him, claiming his hat would keep the rain off his face. Sesshoumaru stalked after the hanyou, keeping out of site. He only had to get a little farther away. Just far enough where no one would hear them.

That little park – the one he'd been to a few weeks before. That would do. The roads were empty of cars and people.

"Half-breed!" Sesshoumaru called. Inuyasha jerked around, throwing water into the air with the movement. His wet clothes clung to his body, amber eyes wide with accusation.

"Sesshoumaru!" His voice was nearly lost in the storm, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru jumped. He hit Inuyasha's chest, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha sunk into the mud, Sesshoumaru's weight pressing him farther down. Wrapping clawed fingers around Inuyasha's neck, Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha's hat had been knocked off, and his ears were laid flat against his head. Bringing his own hands to Sesshoumaru's, he tried freeing the grip on his neck – to no avail.

Pushing Inuyasha's head farther into the muddy ground, Sesshoumaru brought his mouth to Inuyasha's ear, "Just what do you think you're doing with Kagome?"

A bolt of electric fury belted across the sky. A deafening howl of thunder followed.

Inuyasha growled, teeth barred. Sesshoumaru's head lingered close – within arm's reach. Taking an open-handed swipe at Sesshoumaru's face, Inuyasha's claws hit their mark. Sesshoumaru reeled back, giving Inuyasha the leverage he needed to escape his grasp.

Inuyasha was seething – his brother truly was heartless. The rain made the mud from his hair run down his face and back. Wiping his eyes, he growled. Damn Sesshoumaru – his fake face plastered on as always.

"You're going to kill her Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha curled his hands into fists. The winds pulled at his hair.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. His Youkai side pawed at the curse's boundaries, begging to be released.

"You'll kill her and you know it! You always do!" Inuyasha shook his head, "Unless you leave her alone, she'll die."

"Your idiocy knows no bounds," The cuts on Sesshoumaru's face stung, the rain-water pelting them relentlessly.

"Don't kill this one Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cringed at the thunder, "Let Kagome live!"

"Half-breed," Sesshoumaru glared coldly, "You fail to understand. Kagome is mine to do with as I please. If I desire to kill her, she shall die."

_Kill the Hanyou! Kill him!_

Sesshoumaru's other half released a blood-thirsty howl – pulling at the curse's restraints.

Sesshoumaru's cruel words stung, "Damn you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha scowled, features darkening, "I won't let you."

"You are in no place to stop me."

The dark sky above raged its own internal war. It lashed out dangerously, wrecking havoc on the ground below.

* * *

It's not as long as I would have liked, but… All I got for now.  
Leave a review? Was this better, or worse than previous chapters? Any suggestions for improvement? Any thoughts for future chapters? Anyone overly OOC?

A Thank You to all my Loyal reviewers. You make me update.

-Pets Ray-


	6. Lost

**_Soulless Desire_** **_Lost_**

He lifted his arms, pale hands inviting, "Come with me Kagome," She hesitated, "_Trust me_," he coaxed, velvety voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She complied, placing her thin hands in his own. He smiled, satisfied. Walking backwards, he led her. She followed dumbly, blindly – tall grass clinging to her.

"Kagome, Kagome," He chuckled softly, and released one of her hands for a moment, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you taste as sweet as you smell?"

Furrowing her brow, she tried to understand the expression on his face, "Huh?"

A sick smile crossed his lips, the grip on her hands tightening, "So clueless, so lost…"

"Sesshoumaru," She tugged at her hands, drawing his iron grasp tighter still. Her eyes widened, mouth agape.

"Sweet little Kagome," he whispered, "So naïve," His features darkened, "Like a lamb to slaughter."

He drug her by her hands, shoving her to the ground. She hit the hard surface with a thump, releasing a tiny yelp. He positioned himself on her, his hands grasping her wrists above her head, his legs pinning her body to the ground.

A silver silhouette blew past them, a familiar voice ringing in her ears, "He can't control himself."

The smell of dust and sadness overtook her mind.

She moved her eyes back to Sesshoumaru, feeling her stomach twist at his expression. His ocher eyes drown in bloodlust. He brought his face to her collar bone, sending Kagome's heart into a terrified race. She tried screaming, but her voice was caught in her throat. He ran his warm tongue over her throat, teeth grazing her skin.

Shuddering, she yanked at his hold. Throwing herself from side-to-side, she twisted and jerked violently. She gasped for air, trying hopelessly for even the tiniest scream.

He brushed his cheek against hers, "You're_ mine_ Kagome," His Angelic voice grew husky, his words tearing at her, "_Mine_."

Lurching forward, Kagome yanked her comforter from her mouth, the soft blanket now soaked. She sought for air, trying desperately to quench her burning throat. Her hand flew to her neck, fingers brushing over her skin. She had broken out in a cold sweat, and the horrid Nightmare refused to be erased from her mind.

A shiver ran up her spine while she wiped at her face and chest, trying to wipe away the feeling of his hands on her skin. She'd just…_ followed_ him.

Bringing her breathing under control she waited for her heart to slow. _Was she_ his lamb? _Would she_ actually follow him if he asked?

Kagome internally shuddered. She hoped not, but…

:------:

The ground was muddy. Quite muddy. And cold.

_You could see better if you got closer you know._

Sesshoumaru remained motionless, eyes locked on her window. Somewhere within his mind, a sigh could be heard. The partial Moon remained hidden behind a thick bank of clouds, leaving the post-storm night in the dark.

_There she is, sleeping. Just on the other side of that glass…_

"And?" He growled to himself. Shifting his feet he wrapped his claws around the trunk of the tree in front of him. The giant mud puddle that was once the Higurashi's yard was now finding its way into his shoes. It was very… uncomfortable.

_Well... what are ya going to do about it?_

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and ignored himself.

_Come on pansy boy, go get her._

Tightening his grip on the tree, he remained silent.

_I am part of you. I know exactly how much you want her. How much you crave her._

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. The reign he held over himself loosened with each passing Moon.

_Your yellow streak continues to grow my fellow half. You're weak. You won't go for her because you know she won't give you what you want. Not willingly. She's too busy giving herself to your brother._

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru snarled. He snapped his attention away from Kagome's window and dug his claws into the bark of the tree.

_Oh my, did I strike a nerve? _

"You will remain silent!" Sesshoumaru ripped his claws from the wood and clenched his hands into fists.

_I'll do whatever the hell I want. And in just a few weeks time, I'll have control._

He growled, and turned from the house.

_You've become spineless. I'll take her myself. You informed the half-breed she was ours, so we'd best seal the deal, hadn't we?_

"No. Not like this." He snarled, violently shaking his head.

_I am a part of you, and I know your deepest wants, your desires. But don't worry, I won't make you get your hands dirty. I'll take care of her myself. _

:------:

The cruel Moon stared down at its victim. The weak light prodded through the clouds in a pathetic attempt to control its sky.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. It was not the Moon that was cruel. Nor was it Kikyou from so many years ago. It was himself. It was his own cruel words before that led him trudging through the unforgiving night now. _His_ actions, _his_ evil, _his_ fault.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and fell to the soggy earth. His head ached. He sighed, closing his eyes.

He _had_ grown weak, hadn't he?

:------:

Sesshoumaru tossed the empty bottle of bourbon to the ground beside him. He didn't have time to register the sound of it hitting the ground before the next bottle was in his grasp. Glass sliced through his palm as he broke the neck of the bottle off. It was whiskey of some kind. He'd begun with the more expensive brands, and as his taste went down the drain, so did the quality of his alcohol.

It hardly mattered what it tasted like. The fact was, he was getting drunk.

Downing the whiskey in a few burning gulps he chucked the bottle. It hit a tree in front of him, shattering. He smiled lightly, and cracked open another bottle. He no longer felt the pain from glass cutting into his hand.

_Tittering fool... Come on, get yourself up._

Sesshoumaru drunk the horrid alcohol in swallows. It burned. He liked the feeling. He drank more.

_You heard me, get up. Put the bottle down, and get up_.

"No," He chuckled. He threw the now-empty bottle; it broke as it hit the tree. Digging into a plastic sack lying on the ground beside him, Sesshoumaru pulled forth another bottle with some kind of clear liquid. This one didn't burn his throat at first, but promptly set fire to his stomach.

_You're wasted, you know that? Completely and totally wasted. _

This time, the bottle missed the tree.

Slowly rising to his knees, he began an un-balanced walk towards the road.

His mind was numb; and the voice in his head had grown fuzzy and distant. The air around him was thick and sticky. He moved down the sidewalk at an uneven gait.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Turning his head, Sesshoumaru squinted. Where had that voice come from?

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

_She_, the voice definitely belonged to a girl. She sounded worried too. Worried about whom? Worried about him?

A slender hand caught his shoulder. Brown hair, blue eyes, great chest, small hands... it was Kikyou. No, wait, not Kikyou. Kagome, it was Kagome. Right?

"Kagome," He muttered.

Kagome chewed her lip. Sesshoumaru looked awful. His eyes appeared glazed and slightly sunken, and there was a light sheen on sweat coating his alabaster skin. What was he doing here? They were just outside her home, and everyone else was out. She'd been planning on meeting Sango and Rin for supper but...

"Come on Sesshoumaru," Kagome placed her hand on his arm.

"Come on, with_ you?_" He glanced to her hand and smirked.

Kagome frowned at his remark and pulled him towards her house, digging for the key in her purse with her other hand. She shoved upon the front door and was greeted with a rush of cool air. Releasing Sesshoumaru's arm, she turned to close the door.

Feeling a sudden warmth on her back, Kagome turned.

"Sesshoumaru," She whispered, "What are you doing?"

Putting his hands on either side of her head, he closed her in against the door. He leaned down, eye level with her.

His ragged breath was warm on her face. Kagome felt her stomach turn – he smelt strongly of alcohol.

Sesshoumaru smashed his lips onto hers. Her skin was soft, and tasted good. Her struggle against his hold was pathetic. Forcing her up against the door, he took her lips in his mouth.

Kagome pushed against his chest with her fists. He didn't seem to even register her efforts. He was drunk, so it wasn't his fault, right? Maybe he just didn't realize she didn't want him kissing her. Or maybe...

Or maybe he was just some drunken pervert that happened to have the hots for her.

Lashing out with her leg, she kicked him in his inner thigh. Damn his height.

Pulling his face a few inches from hers, he tilted his head.

"Don't be mad Kagome," he whispered. His hands moved down to her shoulders, his grip loose, but secure.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kagome growled. She felt her face flush.

Sesshoumaru could barely pick out the buzz of a voice in his head. The alcohol shut it out. He'd have to buy more.

Leaning forward, his lips brushed Kagome's ear.

"Because you love me."

Feeling his body go limp, Kagome was able to lead him to a nearby couch before he fell.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long to get this written, I've no excuse. Anyway, here it is, Short and, hopefully, sweet. 


	7. Special

_**Soulless Desire  
**__**Special**_

Wringing out the wet rag, Kagome felt the cold water slide down her arms. Sighing heavily, she carried the rag into the living room, droplets of water dripping to the carpet. The house was dim, lit only by the late-afternoon sun. Cool air blasted in through the floor-vents, an uphill battle to fight the oppressing summer humidity. Upon crossing the threshold into the living room, her eyes were instantly drawn to _him._

There was a window above the couch he'd fallen on. The blue light that filtered in through the curtains tinged his pale skin, and gave him the resemblance of a still lake. For a brief moment, Kagome wondered – what lie lurking beneath the undisturbed surface?

As Kagome knelt beside the couch, the air conditioner kicked off. The silence was unnerving, and for a moment, she simply stared at Sesshoumaru. She'd never seen him so peaceful. Her stomach twisted at his helpless appearance. His face was coated in a sheen of sweat that left his silver bangs plastered to his forehead. Leaning over him slowly, she lifted the damp rag to his face. Wiping and dabbing his skin gingerly, she cleaned away the sweat. The proximity sent her heart fluttering in her chest, and in the silence she feared the sound may wake him. Satisfied with herself, Kagome rested back down on her legs and pursed her lips. What should she do now? Wiping her hands dry on her jeans, she glanced at the clock hanging on a nearby wall. Sango and Rin would probably try calling her soon. Her phone was in her purse, still sitting on the kitchen counter – would she be able to hear it from here?

Turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru, she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was beautiful – truly beautiful. She'd noticed his appearance many times before, but lying here now, so serene, so peaceful, she saw more than that. Something in his beauty was so _sad_. His beautiful mouth seemed unsure how to smile. Leaning over him again, she placed her right hand on his right cheek. His skin was still damp and cool. Bringing her left hand to his other cheek, she tilted her head. She felt odd touching him, but he _was _asleep after all...

Her fingers moving in unison, she carefully traced his silver eyebrows, smoothing them. Without breaking contact, she moved back up his straight nose, and gently ran her fingers over his eyelids. Her fingertips glided over his skin, across his temples, and to his forehead. Leaning her face in closer, she studied the navy crescent moon that adorned his face. Right hand matching her left in movement, she drug her fingertips back down to his lips. Feeling her heart race, she held her face only a few inches above his. She traced his soft lips with her fingertips. His lips were thin, but full, with a slight cupid's bow.

Drifting from the dream world, Sesshoumaru remained unmoving. Head spinning, he felt warmth on his face. He felt soft, warm, flesh trailing over his skin. After a moment, he recognized the feeling as being hands, fingers. They were moving as if examining every detail that his face had to offer. Trying to ignore the ringing sound in his ears, he heard gentle breathing, very close to his own face. Inhaling a familiar scent, he internally smiled.

_Kagome._

Kagome's fingers were warm on his skin, and he loved the feel of her gentle touch. Not wishing to alarm her, Sesshoumaru remained still, feigning sleep. A chill ran up his spine as her fingers moved from his cheeks to his sensitive lips. He opened his eyes, studying the girl before him. She held her face only inches from his own, her warm breath tickling his chin. Wrapped in an ethereal glow of blue light, Kagome had never looked more... innocent.

Her knees ached from kneeling, but Kagome didn't move. She stared intently at Sesshoumaru's soft lips. He'd kissed her earlier – why? What had he been thinking when he did it? Hadhe even been thinking at all?

A flash of movement caught Kagome's attention. She froze. A pair of golden eyes locked with her own, causing her entire body to tense. Pulling her face back away from his, her cheeks flushed. Heart pounding in her chest, she searched for words.

"I–I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." She breathed, retracting her fingers from his face.

In a flash of white cloth, Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's hand. He gently moved it back to his lips, and whispered, "You have nothing apologize for."

Her eyes were filled with terror – terror that Sesshoumaru loathed. He could feel a faint presence beginning to return in the back of his mind, but kept his focus solely on Kagome. He kept his hand on top of hers, but kept his touch light and gentle.

"_I _however, do need to apologize," He kept his voice quiet and calm, worried he may frighten her away, "Earlier, I... I do not know what overcame me."

_I do._

Kagome felt the urge to move, to run. She felt overwhelmed by the urge to flee. But, she did not – she could not. His ocher eyes held her firmly in place. His silvery-blue hair gleamed beautifully in the diminishing light and, despite her fear, it captivated her. His words danced in her head, and she felt her muscles faintly relax. Timidly, she outlined his lips with her fingertips.

_That feels so... amazing..._

Although Sesshoumaru agreed with his other half, he damned him. He damned his instinctual side to the fiery depths of hell. He hated himself – his _entire_ self. He hated the things he did, and yet – he didn't stop.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, causing her hand to pause, "Do you fear me? Do you... hate me?"

Her lips parted, but no sound left them. _Did _she hate him? _Did _she fear him? She wanted to run and hide in fear, but she didn't move. Was she truly afraid? Confused, and at a loss for words, Kagome did not answer. Tearing her eyes away from his, she studied the carpet.

In a flash of movement, Sesshoumaru was sitting up. Cupping her fragile chin in his hand, he lifted her face. Her blue eyes moved up slowly, finally meeting his own. Unmoving, he searched her eyes intently, heightening her urge to run. She remained still, however.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed briefly to the front door.

"I should leave," He said softly.

Kagome stood slowly, legs stiff and tingling. He rose gracefully, already taking his first step towards the door.

"Wait," she said softly, surprised by the sound of her own voice.

He paused, turning his head slightly.

She hesitated, "Sesshoumaru, I..." raising her eyes to meet his own, her heart leapt into a wild frenzy. She wanted to answer his question, she _needed _to answer him. The words danced on her lips. She feared her own tongue, "I..." Dropping her eyes back to the floor, she whispered, "Will I see you again?"

"If you wish."

Head swimming in confusion, Kagome watched him leave – amazed by how quietly he could move. For a moment, she let her mind wonder – certain qualities about him seemed almost... inhuman. That's crazy though – so, perhaps not, in_human_, but... unordinary. That made more sense. Sesshoumaru was a very unordinary man.

She felt torn. In one hand, he was an obvious danger. She'd been warned by his brother that Sesshoumaru was hazardous to her health – and she had her own observations that screamed the same thing. And yet, in the other hand, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Perhaps the danger he presented was exactly the thing that fascinated her.

Buyou jumped from the windowsill to the cushion beside her, jolting Kagome from her thoughts. As if on auto-pilot, her hand found the place just behind his left ear that sent him purring. Things had change _so _much since their first meeting. He had seemed like a possible boyfriend. He took her on a walk, asked her about the things she liked. Then, she met his brother – and that's when the shit hit the fan. Now there were warnings, nightmares, alcohol...

With a sigh, Kagome fell back on the couch. She heard a light thump on the floor, and the soft padding of four paws moving away from her. She allowed her eyelids to close in an attempt to soothe her aching head. When had the world stopped making sense? A war raged inside of her. His question waged a battle so fierce, she feared it may tear her apart.

The sound of a car door slamming forced Kagome back into reality. Sango and Rin – she was supposed to have met up with them. She'd forgotten forgot to call them earlier. What would she say?

:------:

"So who's this boy your grandfather's told me about?" Kagome's mother questioned lightly, brow furrowed over a skillet on the stove.

"Oh, he's no one really. Just a friend kind of," Kagome swept into the room, tossing her purse onto a counter.

"A boyfriend maybe?" She turned her head to look at her daughter, a hint of emotion in her voice. Though not especially beautiful, she thought Kagome was pretty enough. She had long awaited the day Kagome would present a young man to her as a boyfriend. Now, she half expected Kagome to present a young woman as her girlfriend.

Kagome felt her stomach drop, her heart fluttering into her throat. She'd never really _had _a boyfriend. She remembered the beginning of her relationship with Sesshoumaru. He'd told her to consider him a boyfriend. Things had changed, however. Now she had no idea what he was.

"Not really Momma, it's not that kind of thing," She answered dully. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. Her mother would innocently inquire about a boy, and Kagome would crush her hopes.

Sighing audibly, Kagome's mother turned back to the stove, "I've seen Rin and Sango with boys. Why never you, honey?"

"Maybe no one's interested in me mom," Kagome choked, managing to hold back most of her teenage emotions.

Before the conversation could continue any further, Kagome trudged to her room. She was painfully aware of her lack of a boyfriend. She knew her mother meant well, but it hurt to have it brought up. She often felt bitter when she thought of Sango and Rin. Though they'd never had a relationship that lasted more than a few months, they had had them.

It _hurt. _No one held her in their loving arms. There was no boy she talked to at all hours of the night. No one flirted with her, or asked for her number. She didn't go out on Friday nights. Or even Saturday nights. She stayed home, and she read. She read books where the main character _did _have a life, _did _have a boyfriend.

Pressing her face into her flat pillow, she let it all out. Twisting off the cap of her bottled emotions, she felt the tears streaming down her hot cheeks. She twisted her blankets in her fists, and sobbed. Her nails dug into her palms, chest heaving. Hearing the soft patter of her mother's footsteps, she quickly wiped at her face. At the sound of her bedroom door opening, Kagome buried her head deeper into her pillow.

"Oh, honey..." Her mother whispered. Leaving the light off, she stepped across the room, and settled herself on the bed beside her daughter. Stroking Kagome's mass of tangled hair, she pressed a tissue into her hand.

"Oh momma," Kagome muttered, blowing her nose, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, does Sesshoumaru like you?" her mother asked.

"I..." Kagome paused, sniffling, "I think so. But Momma, he... has _problems_." She thought back to the day before, when he'd shown up at her doorstep, drunk.

Her mother pursed her lips in thought, "Everyone has problems. It's a matter of looking past all that. You have to see him for more than that. Everyone has good and bad. You have to focus on the good, and accept the not so good," she paused to kiss Kagome's forehead, "It's like there's two different halves of a person inside all of us. One is good, and the other bad. Some people bring out more of one side than the other – but they're both equally there, Kagome. They're both there, just waiting to be unearthed."

Kagome sat up, and rolled her mother's words around in her mind. They made sense she thought. Wiping her face clean with her blanket, she smiled. She hugged her mother, sighing into her shoulder. Satisfied, Kagome's mother gave her a final squeeze before leaving.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, Kagome walked to the window. Pressing one hand to the cool glass, she spoke to herself, "I wish it Sesshoumaru. I wish to see you again." Mulling over her mother's words, she smiled, "I want to find your good side."

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered from the ground outside her window. Pressed up against the wall of her home, he was out of sight, but not out of hearing range.

The words she spoke were the words he'd wished to hear for so many long years. However, it wouldn't be long. It wouldn't be long before his three-night change took place. A sense of dread and self-loathing crept under his skin.

He would not kill this one. He refused.

_This one is special. I can taste it. _

**The wait for the next chapter will not be nearly as long, I promise. I'm sorry this one took forever and a day, but I'm back into my writing mode, and I want to finish this story. I hope you like it. Sorry for the lack of Sesshoumaru, but if that bothered you, I'm sure the next chapter will be to your liking.**


End file.
